Friday 13th
by Fanlady
Summary: "Kau pernah dengar mitos tentang hari Jumat tanggal 13? Katanya, itu hari sial." AU. TauYa. DEATH CHARA.


Yaya berderap cepat meninggalkan halte seraya sesekali mengecek jam tangannya. Ia hanya punya waktu sekitar 15 menit sebelum kelas pertamanya dimulai. Dan Yaya tidak ingin merusak reputasinya yang tak pernah terlambat masuk ke kelas.

Sedikit banyak, Yaya menyesal menolak tawaran sang ayah untuk mengantarnya ke kampus, dan lebih memilih untuk naik bus. Siapa sangka busnya justru terjebak macet di jalan, padahal Yaya berangkat dari rumahnya cukup awal.

Yaya sebenarnya tak ingin mempercayai takhayul, tapi sejak pagi tadi ia merasa kesialan terus menimpanya. Dimulai dari tak sengaja menemukan seekor anak kucing hitam tergeletak mati di tengah jalan (Yaya sangat mencintai kucing, jadi tentulah pemandangan itu cukup mengerikan untuknya), nyaris tergelincir ke selokan saat terburu-buru mengejar bus, hingga ia hampir terdorong jatuh menghantam aspal saat turun dari bus.

Hari ini hari Jumat tanggal 13. Banyak mitos yang memperingatkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari penuh nasib buruk. Tapi Yaya menolak mempercayai hal semacam itu. Ia beranggapan semua kesialan yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah kebetulan belaka.

Langkah Yaya mendadak terhenti beberapa meter dari gerbang kampusnya. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul membentuk kerumunan di sana. Dan ... suara apa itu yang didengarnya? Apa itu sirine ambulan?

Ragu-ragu, Yaya melangkah di antara desakan kerumunan yang semakin ramai. Ia mendengar banyak bisik-bisik, dan mendadak saja firasat buruk yang sedari pagi dirasakannya kembali menghantui.

Beberapa orang menoleh saat Yaya lewat, dan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan mereka padanya membuat gadis itu merasa tak nyaman. Ia memaksakan diri terus berjalan dan mengabaikan tatapan dan bisik-bisik yang seolah mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Hingga akhirnya Yaya melihat sebuah sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Ying!"

Gadis berkuncir dua yang dipanggil Yaya menoleh. ia terlihat terkejut dan bergegas menarik Yaya mendekat.

"Yaya, kau baru sampai?" tanya Ying dengan nada cemas yang tak biasa.

"Ya, aku tadi pergi naik bus dan terjebak macet," jelas Yaya. Ia kembali menolehkan kepala ke sekitar dan pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah mobil ambulan yang sirinenya masih meraung-raung memekakkan telinga. "Ada apa, Ying? Kenapa ramai sekali? Dan ... kenapa ada ambulan?"

Ying menggigit bibir cemas. Ia terlihat tengah mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Yaya.

"Yaya, itu ..."

Tubuh Yaya dan Ying mendadak saja terdorong saat orang-orang bergerak menjauh untuk memberi jalan pada dua orang petugas yang tengah menggotong sebuah tandu. Kain putih yang terlihat basah dengan noda merah gelap menutupi sesosok tubuh yang dibaringkan di atasnya.

Yaya tanpa sadar menahan napas, bertanya-tanya siapa yang ada di balik kain berlumur darah itu. Saat kedua petugas yang membawa tandu lewat tepat di sampingnya, Yaya akhirnya melihat sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Tidak ..."

Sebuah jam kulit biru muda yang penuh bercak noda darah, dengan emblem kecil berlambang angin di bagian kaca depannya, terpasang rapi di pergelangan tangan yang terjulur keluar dari balik kain.

"Tidak mungkin ..."

Yaya mengenal jelas jam biru yang baru saja dilihatnya. Itu jam yang dipesan khusus olehnya untuk ulang tahun sang kekasih bulan Maret lalu.

"Tidak ... tidak ..."

 _Jam yang diberikan Yaya pada Taufan, kekasihnya._

Dan jika jam itu terpasang di tangan sosok tubuh yang tersembunyi di balik kain berlumur darah, itu berarti ...

"TIDAK! TAUFAN!"

.

.

.

" **Friday 13th"**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

 **Disclaimer** : **BoBoiBoy © Monsta**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning(s)** : Alternate Universe, college!AU, elemental siblings, TaufanxYaya, **DEATH CHARA** , rate T+ untuk beberapa adegan berdarah dan kekerasan implisit, alur maju-mundur, bagian yang dimiringkan untuk flashback.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

" _Kau pernah dengar mitos tentang hari Jumat tanggal 13?"_

 _Yaya mendongak dari novel yang tengah dibacanya dan menoleh pada Taufan. "Mitos apa?" tanyanya._

" _Mitos yang mengatakan bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang buruk, hari sial. Katanya ada banyak hal mengerikan yang akan terjadi di hari Jumat tanggal 13, jadi orang-orang memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah seharian agar tidak tertimpa nasib buruk," jelas Taufan._

" _Nasib buruk seperti apa memangnya yang akan terjadi?" Yaya terlihat sedikit tertarik mendengar cerita Taufan._

" _Yah, banyak ... Bisa hanya kecelakaan-kecelakaan kecil yang tidak terlalu berbahaya, atau bisa juga ... terjadi kematian tragis yang tak terduga," Taufan berkata seraya menatap Yaya lekat, seolah menunggu reaksi gadis itu._

" _Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Sekarang sudah abad ke 21, Taufan. Dan kau masih percaya mitos seperti itu?"_

 _Taufan terkekeh kecil. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan percaya mitos semacam itu," katanya. Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Yaya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu gadis itu. "Ah, padahal aku ingin mencoba menakutimu sekali aja. Tapi ternyata tidak mempan."_

" _Kau harus berusaha lebih keras dari itu untuk membuatku takut, Taufan," Yaya berujar datar dan kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada novel di tangannya._

" _Hm, bagaimana kalau kita coba taruhan,_ sweetheart _?" cetus Taufan tiba-tiba._

" _Taruhan apa?" tanya Yaya dengan alis terangkat._

" _Besok hari Jumat tanggal 13. Ayo kita lihat apa mitos yang kuceritakan tadi memang benar," Taufan mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan kini memandang Yaya antusias. "Kalau ada satu saja hal aneh yang tidak biasa terjadi besok, berarti ceritaku tadi benar. Tapi kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa, berarti itu semua memang cuma mitos belaka."_

 _Yaya mengerang. "Oh, ayolah. Buat apa pakai taruhan segala cuma untuk membuktikan mitos?"_

" _Tapi ini pasti seru, Ya. Yang menang boleh minta apapun dari yang kalah, gimana?"_

" _Cih, pasti ujung-ujungnya nanti kau modus lagi," cibir Yaya._

" _Kapan aku pernah modus, sih,_ sweetheart _? Lagian kau bilang ini cuma mitos, 'kan? Jadi mana mungkin aku menang dan bisa modusin kamu?" ucap Taufan seraya mengerling jahil._

" _Ya udah, deh. Daripada kamu cerewet terus," Yaya akhirnya mengalah, meski ia sama sekali tak tertarik._

 _Taufan tertawa kecil dan kembali menyenderkan diri di bahu Yaya sambil sedikit menggesekkan kepala di pipi gadis itu, seperti kucing._

" _Kau memang yang terbaik,_ sweetheart _."_

.

.

.

Yaya duduk tanpa suara di kursinya, memandang hampa lalu-lalang kendaraan di luar jendela cafe tempatnya berada. Ekspresi kosong di wajahnya ditambah gaun terusan hitam dengan kerudung senada yang ia kenakan memberitahu siapapun yang melihat bahwa gadis itu sedang dirundung duka. Meski yang berkecamuk di benak dan hati Yaya terasa jauh lebih menyedihkan dari 'sekedar duka' biasa.

"Yaya ..."

Panggilan lirih yang ditujukan untuknya sama sekali tak mengusik Yaya. Ia masih betah menatap ke luar jendela lama-lama, dengan mata sembab yang nyaris membengkak setelah terus menangis selama beberapa hari.

"Yaya, ayolah ... Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk melihatmu duduk diam dan terus memandang ke luar jendela," Ying memohon putus asa. Ia menyorongan piring berisi _spaghetti_ yang dipesannya untuk Yaya beberapa saat lalu. "Makanlah, _please_? Ibumu memberitahuku bahwa kau tidak mau makan apapun sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kau mau jatuh sakit?"

Yaya masih tetap bergeming. Ia bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun untuk menatap Ying yang kelihatan putus asa berusaha membujuknya makan.

"Yaya, keluargamu khawatir. Aku dan teman-teman yang lain juga khawatir. "Kau tidak bisa terus begini selamanya, 'kan? Taufan juga pasti akan sedih jika dia melihatmu menyakiti diri seperti ini ..."

Ying langsung menyesali kata-katanya saat melihat mata Yaya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan pindah ke tempat duduk di sebelah Yaya untuk kemudian merangkul gadis itu erat.

"Ying ... Taufan ... _Taufan_ ..."

Bahu Yaya bergetar, dan meski ia berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak menangis lagi, air mata tetap mengalir tak terbendung membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku tahu ..." ucap Ying dengan suara tercekat. Ia membelai punggung Yaya lembut, berusaha menenangkan sang sahabat meski harus mati-matian berusaha menahan air matanya sendiri. "Semua ini terjadi begitu mendadak. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Taufan akan pergi secepat ini dengan cara yang begitu—"

Ying menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan kata berikutnya kerena tahu itu akan membuat Yaya semakin sedih.

Ying tahu Yaya sudah menangis tanpa henti sejak kematian Taufan yang begitu mendadak dan ... _**tragis**_ , tiga hari lalu. Terjatuh dari lantai atap gedung kampus mereka yang berlantai lima, tentu bisa menyebabkan kematian seketika bagi siapa saja. Setelah melalui proses otopsi yang memakan waktu hingga dua hari, pemakaman Taufan akhirnya diadakan hari ini, pagi tadi.

Bagi Ying semua ini sudah cukup berat, karena ia sudah mengenal Taufan cukup lama dan mereka juga berteman baik. Ying tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Yaya yang harus kehilangan kekasihnya, apalagi kedua saudara Taufan yang harus merasakan kehilangan saudara kembar mereka.

"Ying ... kenapa ... kenapa Taufan? Kenapa harus Taufan?" Yaya masih terisak tak terkendali dalam rangkulan Ying.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kapan dan bagaimana kematian akan datang menjemput, Yaya," Ying berujar dengan suara serak menahan tangis. "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya mendoakan Taufan supaya tenang di sana, oke?"

Yaya menangis makin keras dan Ying tidak sampai hati memintanya untuk berhenti. Meski perhatian sebagian besar pengunjung cafe ini tertuju pada mereka, tapi kelihatannya tidak ada yang berani mengusik keduanya. Karena terkadang duka atas kehilangan seseorang merambat lebih cepat dari angin dan menyentuh siapapun yang dilaluinya.

.

.

.

Peristiwa kematian Taufan menjadi satu-satunya topik yang diperbincangankan di kampus selama seminggu berikutnya. Di setiap sudut, para mahasiswa saling berbisik tentang satu nama yang kini begitu terkenal di seantero kampus.

Taufan mungkin tidak sepopuler sang kakak, Halilintar, tapi sebagian besar mahasiswa di kampus tahu namanya. Sebagian besar mengenalnya secara langsung, dan yang lain hanya mengenalnya sebagai 'adik kembar Halilintar'.

Tapi kini namanya disebut hampir di setiap percakapan yang terucap dari mulut ke mulut. Pesan duka cita memenuhi hampir semua mading yang ada di kampus. Dan meski duka atas kepergiannya belum sepenuhnya surut, namun spekulasi sudah banyak bermunculan tentang apa yang sebenarnya menjadi penyebab kematian Taufan.

"Katanya dia didorong. Ada yang bilang seseorang sengaja menjebaknya untuk pergi ke atap, lalu mendorongnya hingga jatuh dan tewas seketika."

"Tapi menurut penjaga kampus yang menjadi saksi, tidak ada siapa-siapa yang naik ke atas bersama Taufan, 'kan? Lagipula siapa yang memanggilnya ke atap pagi-pagi buta begitu?"

"Jadi menurutmu itu cuma kecelakaan? Dia tergelincir dan tak sengaja jatuh sendiri, begitu?"

"Yah, bisa juga dia memang berniat bunuh diri, 'kan?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sadar tidak kalau peristiwa itu terjadi di hari Jumat tanggal 13? Menurutmu mitos itu sungguhan?"

"Bisa jadi."

Ying berdecak kesal dan nyaris membanting gelas minumannya karena tak tahan mendengar bisik-bisik yang terus mengikutinya sepanjang waktu selama beberapa hari belakangan. Tak bisakah ia menikmati makan siang dengan tenang di kantin tanpa harus mendengar gosip tak jelas tentang peristiwa naas itu lagi?

"Yaya, kau mau kita pindah dan cari makan di tempat lain? Di sini **berisik sekali** ," ujar Ying, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar sekumpulan mahasiswi yang duduk di seberang meja mereka dan sedari tadi terus bergosip tanpa henti bisa mendengarnya. Gadis-gadis itu menoleh saat mendengar ucapan Ying, dan Ying memelototi mereka dengan tatapan geram.

Yaya sibuk mengaduk-aduk es jeruk di gelasnya dengan ekspresi kosong yang sama seperti yang terus ditunjukkannya selama seminggu belakangan. Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu terlihat sama sekali tidak mendengarkan gosip di belakang tempat duduknya, maupun suara Ying.

"Yaya!" panggil Ying setelah menyadari sang sahabat tidak mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Hm?" Yaya mendongak dari gelasnya dan menatap Ying datar.

"Kau mau pindah tempat? Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar?" tawar Ying. Yaya memang sudah tidak terlalu banyak menangis lagi sejak pemakaman, namun Ying takut Yaya mungkin akan histeris lagi jika terus-terusan mendengar nama Taufan dibicarakan semua orang di dekatnya.

"Tidak apa. Kita di sini saja. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ pergi ke luar," gumam Yaya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di taman saja? Di sini sepertinya terlalu ramai."

Kali ini Yaya mengangguk atas usul Ying. Mereka baru saja hendak beranjak saat dua pemuda menghampiri meja mereka dengan membawa nampan makan siang masing-masing.

"Lho, kalian sudah mau pergi? Padahal kami baru mau mengajak makan bersama," kata Gopal, terdengar sedikit kecewa.

Gempa, yang datang bersama Gopal, sejenak saling berpandangan dengan Yaya. Tapi saat melihat ekspresi gadis itu, Gempa buru-buru menunduk dan memilih untuk menatap makan siang di nampannya.

"Oh, kami ..."

"Tidak apa, Ying. Kita tetap di sini saja," kata Yaya. Ia kembali menghempaskan diri di bangku dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Ying merasa sedikit cemas, meski begitu ia ikut duduk bersama Gopal, sementara Gempa duduk di sebelah Yaya agar bisa terhindar untuk berhadapan langsung dengan gadis itu.

"Jadi, err ... Bagaimana kabar kalian? Sepertinya beberapa hari belakangan kita jarang bertemu," ujar Ying, berusaha menjaga nada suaranya senormal mungkin. Ia sesekali melirik cemas ke arah Gempa dan Yaya yang duduk dalam diam.

"Oh, aku bolos dari kampus sejak seminggu lalu. Yah, sejak ..." Gopal ikut melirik Gempa dan Yaya dan cukup mengerti untuk tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Dasar. Kau tahu tidak jumlah kehadiran juga berpengaruh untuk nilai di akhir semester nanti? Bagaimana kau bisa lulus dari mata kuliah yang kau ambil kalau jumlah kehadiranu saja bahkan tidak mencapai setengah dari seharusnya?" omel Ying galak.

"Hei, aku tidak bolos sesering itu, kok. Yah, cuma sesekali ..." Gopal menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan dan mendapat hadiah jitakan keras dari Ying. Gopal meringis, sementara Ying hanya mendengus keras.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau lihat Fang tidak? Tadi pagi sepertinya aku berpapasan dengan Fang di tempat parkir. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya di mana-mana seharian ini," kata Gopal.

"Hm, entahlah. Aku juga beberapa hari tidak melihat Fang, mungkin dia juga bolos dari kelasnya," gumam Ying.

Ying lalu tersentak saat mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. Gadis berkacamata itu segera menoleh pada Gempa yang kini tengah mengaduk-ngaduk nasi lemaknya tanpa selera.

"Gempa ..."

"Ya?" Gempa mengalihkan pandangannya dari nasi lemak ke wajah Ying.

"Umm ..." Ying menggigit bibir gelisah, tidak yakin apa ia harus menanyakan apa yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Tapi Ying benar-benar butuh jawaban. "Umm ... bagaimana kabar Halilintar?" tanya Ying takut-takut.

"Eh? Halilintar?" ucap Gempa bingung.

Ying mengangguk. "Halilintar sepertinya juga menghilang dari kampus sejak seminggu lalu. Dia tidak membalas pesan-pesanku dan juga tidak mengangkat telepon dariku. Apa ... Hali baik-baik saja?" Ying tidak bersusah payah lagi menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

"Halilintar ... mengurung diri di kamar sejak pemakaman Taufan," Gempa akhirnya menjawab setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Hali mengurung diri di kamar? Apa dia juga menolak makan?" Ying bertanya cemas.

Gempa mengangguk. "Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya, tapi Halilintar bahkan tidak mau membukakan pintu. Jadi aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ..."

"Aku harus menemui Halilintar."

Ying benar-benar bangkit dari duduknya dan sudah hendak beranjak pergi saat ia tiba-tiba menoleh kembali pada Yaya.

"Yaya, maaf, aku ..."

"Tidak apa, Ying. Pergilah. Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu juga pada Halilintar. Apalagi setelah ..." Suara Yaya tercekat dan ia memilih untuk berpaling agar teman-temannya tak melihat matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

Ying merasa bersalah harus meninggalkan Yaya, namun ia juga khawatir setengah mati pada Halilintar.

"Yaya, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan mengubungimu nanti, oke?" ujar Ying. Yaya mengangguk, meski wajahnya masih tertunduk. "Gempa, Gopal, aku titip Yaya, ya? Tolong jaga dia baik-baik."

"Oke, serahkan saja pada kami," sahut Gopal, tidak biasanya ia terlihat begitu serius.

"Pintu depan tidak dikunci, tapi kau mungkin harus menggedor keras pintu kamar Halilintar supaya bisa menemuinya. Segera hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa," kata Gempa.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Gempa."

Ying berbalik dan segera berlari pergi meninggalkan kantin, diikuti tatapan Gempa yang terus memandangnya lekat dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

.

.

.

Angin lembut membelai wajah Yaya dan ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menikmatinya. Saat Yaya kembali membuka mata, langit biru yang terbentang hingga ke cakrawala kembali menyambutnya. Dan untuk sesaat ia hampir bisa melupakan segala kesedihan yang terus menggelayuti hatinya sejak kepergian Taufan.

Langit biru selalu mengingatkan Yaya pada Taufan. Hangatnya sinar matahari, dan juga lembutnya hembusan angin, tak pernah lepas dari sosok pemuda yang pernah —dan akan selalu— mengisi relung hati terdalam Yaya.

Dan sejak Taufan pergi, langit biru mulai terlihat kelabu di mata Yaya. Sinar matahari terasa begitu dingin, dan hembusan angin seperti puluhan taring yang berusaha menggerogoti kulitnya. Yaya berharap ia bisa terbang menjauh dari lautan duka yang terus berusaha menenggelamkannya. Tapi, bisakah ia?

" _Yaya, apa kau pernah bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bisa terbang bebas seperti burung, di langit biru yang terbentang luas ini?" Taufan bertanya, di suatu hari yang cerah saat mereka tengah bersantai di atap selepas makan siang._

" _Tentu saja. Bukankah semua manusia selalu memimpikan itu? Bisa terbang bebas mengendarai angin tanpa harus takut terjatuh ... seperti apa rasanya, ya?" Yaya bergumam pelan sementara manik karamelnya menerawang langit biru di atas._

" _Tidak semuanya. Banyak juga yang takut ketinggian dan tidak pernah bermimpi ingin bisa terbang," celetuk Taufan._

" _Iya, sih. Tapi tetap saja, itu salah satu impian terbesar umat manusia, 'kan? Yah, meski sekarang impian itu mulai terwujud sedikit demi sedikit dengan bantuan semua teknologi canggih yang diciptakan para ilmuwan."_

 _Taufan mendengus. "Huh, aku tidak ingin terbang dengan menggunakan alat buatan manusia seperti itu," tukasnya. Ia mendadak saja bangkit dari posisinya yang sejak tadi berbaring di pangkuan Yaya. Taufan berjalan hingga ke tepi atap yang tak memiliki pembatas dan merentangkan tangan lebar. "Aku ingin terbang bebas tanpa bantuan alat apapun. Aku ingin terbang ... dengan sayapku sendiri, seperti burung di langit sana."_

" _Taufan, menjauhlah dari situ. Kau bisa terjatuh!" kata Yaya cemas melihat betapa jarak antara ujung sepatu Taufan dengan udara kosong di belakangnya hanya tersisa beberapa senti._

" _Hm ..." Taufan melirik ke belakangnya dan menyeringai jahil. "Menurutmu kalau aku melompat dari sini, apa aku akan bisa terbang?"_

" _Taufan, jangan bercanda, ah! Cepat menjauh dari sana!" kata Yaya galak._

 _Taufan tergelak melihat wajah panik Yaya. "Cuma bercanda,_ sweetheart _, cuma bercanda."_

Kenangan menyakitkan yang mendadak terlintas di benak Yaya membuatnya kembali bertanya-tanya. Benarkah yang dikatakan orang-orang, bahwa Taufan sebenarnya memang bunuh diri?

Tapi jika memang benar ... kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri? Bagaimana Yaya bisa tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa kekasihnya memiliki kecenderungan untuk bunuh diri?

Air mata sekali lagi menjadi bukti luapan emosi yang tak terbendung di benak Yaya. Ia lelah menangis. Ia lelah dengan tatapan iba yang ditujukan semua orang padanya. Ia lelah dengan perasaan bersalah yang terus mencekik karena merasa tak tahu apa-apa tentang alasan di balik kematian Taufan.

Tanpa sadar Yaya merutuki Taufan dalam hati. Kenapa kekasihnya itu membiarkannya merasa begitu menderita seperti ini?

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Kau bilang tak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa? Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?" Yaya berbisik lirih pada udara kosong di depannya.

Hanya angin yang menjawab lara hatinya dengan desauan pilu tanpa makna.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir dua minggu sejak peristiwa naas itu, sebagian besar mahasiswa sudah mulai melupakannya. Topik pembicaraan perlahan kembali beralih menjadi obrolan ringan sehari-hari, atau sekedar membahas tumpukan tugas yang tak ada habisnya. Tak ada lagi bisik-bisik yang menyebut nama Taufan di setiap sudut koridor.

Segalanya terlihat nyaris kembali normal di lingkungan kampus itu. **Nyaris**.

.

.

.

"Gempa!"

Gempa yang baru turun dari motornya menoleh dan melihat Gopal yang berlari menghampirinya dengan ekspresi panik.

"Ada apa, Gopal? Rajin sekali kau pagi-pagi begini sudah olahraga lari," celetuk Gempa.

"Bukan ... hh ... begitu ..." Gopal terengah-engah sembari memegang kedua bahu Gempa untuk pegangan. "Ada ... sesuatu ... hh ... yang ... harus ... hh ... kau ... lihat ...!"

"Apa? Ada diskon besar-besaran di kantin?" tebak Gempa asal.

"Bukan!" Gopal berseru jengkel. Ia berhasil mengatur kembali pernapasannya dan kini memandang Gempa dengan tatapan horor. "Ada sesuatu yang— Ah, ikut saja denganku, ayo!"

Gopal menyeret Gempa pergi dengan sedikit tak sabaran. Gempa hanya mengikuti sahabatnya itu dengan wajah heran.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di aula depan yang sudah ramai dipenuhi para mahasiswa. Perasaan Gempa sedikit tidak enak. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti _deja vu_. Atmosfir di sini terasa seperti saat ...

Gopal berhenti menyeretnya setelah mereka tiba di hadapan dinding kosong yang membatasi aula. Gempa ingat, tempat ini dijadikan monumen untuk mengenang Taufan hingga seminggu yang lalu. Ada banyak karangan bunga dan ucapan belasungkawa yang diletakkan saling bertumpuk di meja-meja kecil yang dideretkan tepat di depan dinding ini.

Tapi kini semuanya berserakan di lantai. Kelopak-kelopak bunga layu tersebar di seluruh lantai, berbaur dengan robekan kartu ucapan dan juga serpihan kayu dari meja yang telah dirusak dengan begitu brutal.

Meski begitu, yang menarik perhatian semua orang adalah kata-kata yang dilukis di dinding dengan cat sewarna darah.

 **AKU MENGAWASIMU.**

 **AKU AKAN MEMBALAS DENDAM ATAS KEMATIANKU.**

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N :

Satu lagi fic yang harusnya one-shot malah berakhir jadi multichapter :"D

Beneran, aku nggak sanggup ngetik banyak-banyak lagi. Ini nulis 3k words aja udah mau nangis darah—

Nggak, ding. Nggak sampe selebay itu juga. Tapi emang beneran susah buat nulis sekarang. Kenapa ya? Ada yang tau cara ngusir writer's block biar nggak balik-balik lagi? /ey

Oh, mungkin ada yang langsung berpikir ini fic horor saat baca judulnya ya? Sebenarnya aku emang bermaksud bikin horor, tapi malah jadi drama-nyelip-romance gini :"D

Tapiiii aku bakal berusaha masukin unsur misteri dengan sedikit bumbu horor buat chapter-chapter ke depan. Aku masih belum yakin ini bakal sampe berapa chapter, sih. Tapi mudah-mudahan nggak lebih dari 5 chapter :"D

Maafkan kebiasaanku yang nggak tahan buat nggak curhat di A/N. Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review. Review kalian sangat berarti buat para author yang sekarat motivasi seperti aku ini :"D

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


End file.
